


Call Me Cap

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony can think of several things to call Steve.





	Call Me Cap

**Author's Note:**

> C is for Captain.

“So do I call you Cap or what?” Tony asked Steve. 

“What do you want to call me?” Steve couldn’t figure out if he liked this Stark guy. He was so much like Howard, but then he was Howard’s son, wasn’t he? 

“Jackass!” 

“What did I do to deserve that?” So he was an even bigger ass than Howard! 

“My father talked about you like you were the second coming. And here you are, a strong, unbelievably handsome man who has no vices - doesn’t drink, smoke… do you fuck, Cap? Or that a vice you don’t have either?”

“Got a big chip on your shoulder, don’t you, Stark?” 

“You didn’t have to be all he said you were.” 

“I am what I am, Stark.” 

“Did you know he fucking worshipped you?” 

“He probably liked me better after I was dead,” Steve said. “I don’t remember him being that nuts about me when I was alive. He was usually busy flirting with Peggy and eating damned fondue.” 

“Hit a nerve there?” Tony zeroed in on it like a hawk. 

“I was jealous. I wanted her all to myself.” 

“I knew Agent Carter. She was still a pretty woman even then,” Tony said, suddenly serious. “I’m sorry you never got to have a normal life, Cap. Everyone deserves that much, even a perfect man like you.” 

Steve looked hard at Tony, trying to decide what to do. “I’m not dead yet. I can learn a few vices. Maybe it’s not too late for me.”

Tony took a step closer to him, then another. He was shorter than Steve so he had to look up into his face. “Got a vice in mind?” His voice was low and full of meaning. 

“Yes, I do,” he whispered, “and you can call me Cap.”  
.


End file.
